Bądź wierny, idź
by Hibarii
Summary: Hyuuga porzucił wszelkie, jakże naiwne marzenia o wygranej i koszykówce. Po cóż przecież zadawać sobie jeszcze większy ból? Przecież każdy człowiek musiał mieć jakiś limit upokorzenia, którego musiał doświadczyć i który był w stanie znieść. [miniaturka]


**Bądź wierny, idź.**

**.**

_Takie małe nic, po którym nie trzeba się wiele spodziewać._

* * *

_._

_a nagrodzą cię za to tym co mają pod ręką_

_chłostą śmiechu zabójstwem na śmietniku_

_._

Czy wiesz, jak to jest grać i nigdy nie wygrywać? Czy potrafisz sobie wyobrazić, jak to jest kochać coś całym sercem i oddawać temu całe życie, a w zamian dostać tylko wstyd? Czy kiedykolwiek w zamian za starania dostałeś tylko i wyłącznie porażkę, nigdy wygraną? Nigdy zwycięstwo, nigdy osiągnięcie celu – tylko przegraną. Potrafisz sobie wyobrazić, co czuje osoba, która mimo prób, mimo wszelkich starań, zawsze upada?

Hyuuga Junpei wiedział to doskonale. Chyba jak nikt inny na tym globie poznał jak paskudą gorycz ma porażka. Miała ona najbardziej znienawidzony przez niego smak, który przyprawiał wręcz o mdłości swoją okropnością.

Hyuuga dobrze wiedział, że nie ma nic gorszego niż porażka. Mówi się, że nikt nie zapamiętuje przegranych, pamięta się tylko o tych, którzy wygrali. Najgorsze i najokrutniejsze kłamstwo na świecie. Zawsze pamięta się o przegranych. O każdym ich błędzie, o każdym ich potknięciu, o wszystkim, co będzie w stanie uchronić innych od takiej samej upokarzającej przegranej. A on nie miał zamiaru zostać na wieki zapamiętany, jako przegrany.

Niestety, los bardzo okrutnie sobie z niego zakpił. Hyuuga czasem się zastanawiał, czy los nie jest aby czasem przewrotnym skurczybykiem, który nie ma litości i im bardziej ktoś się stara, tym więcej kłód pod nogi mu rzuca. Tak przynajmniej wyglądało to z jego perspektywy. Im bardziej drużyna się starała, im więcej on sam trenował i próbował, tym cięższe ponosili porażki, po których coraz trudniej było się podnosić. Ale robili to, raz po raz, wciąż i wciąż aż ten paskudny kawalarz-skurwiel, jakim jest los, nie postawił na ich drodze cudownych dzieci, geniuszy swojego pokolenia, którzy po prostu starli ich na proch. Którzy dokumentnie pozbawili ich złudzeń, sił i samozaparcia. Którzy zdmuchnęli, jak wiatr płomień świecy, wszelkie ich marzenia o zwycięstwie.

Po tym wszystkim nastąpiło najgorsze – trzeba było nauczyć się żyć z tym gorzkim, okrutnym smakiem porażki w ustach, który czasem jak ostre sztylety rozdzierał od środka. Trzeba było nauczyć się żyć z rozczarowaniem i nienawiścią do tego, co najbliższe. No bo jak poradzić sobie z zawodem? Jak poradzić sobie z tym, że coś, co się kochało, stało się zarazem źródłem rozgoryczenia?

Nie da się.

Bo jak można kochać i nienawidzić jednocześnie? Mieć nadzieję, a w pamięci świeży posmak rozczarowania? Jak można czuć to wszystko i nie oszaleć, rozdartym na kawałki?

Nie da się.

Hyuuga porzucił więc wszelkie, jakże naiwne marzenia o wygranej i koszykówce. Po cóż przecież zadawać sobie jeszcze większy ból? Przecież każdy człowiek musiał mieć jakiś limit upokorzenia, którego musiał doświadczyć i który był w stanie znieść. A on miał nadzieję doświadczyć swojego raz i do ostatniej kropli.

To właśnie upokorzenie i wstyd było tym, czego każdy człowiek, każdy jeden bez wyjątku, w głębi ducha się obawia. Cokolwiek robisz, cokolwiek myślisz, o czymkolwiek marzysz, poddane ocenie innych sprawia, że budzi się największy demon drzemiący w człowieku – strach. Największy, najpotężniejszy strach przed wstydem, upokorzeniem, przed byciem nie wystarczająco dobrym. To ciekawe, a zarazem przerażające, jak wielki wpływ na człowieka mają inni, ich zdanie, ich ocena, jak bardzo człowiek tworzy siebie poprzez innych. Strach, który rodzi się z oceny innych, jest tym rodzajem przerażenia, do którego ciężko się przyznać. Można zapewniać o swojej niezależności, o swojej sile, o swoim „wisi-mi-co-sądzą-o-mnie-inni", ale koniec końców, gdy na szali stawiane jest dla ciebie coś cennego, coś ważnego, coś, co dotyka samego twojego rdzenia… Nie ma żadnego „wisi mi to", nie ma żadnego „zdanie innych się nie liczy", zostaje tylko strach przed „byciem nie wystarczająco…" i tym niewidzialnym bólem spowodowanym nieakceptacją i niezrozumieniem.

Ciężko było pogodzić się z tak druzgoczącą przegraną. Ciężko było zaakceptować to, że wszystko roztrzaskało się jak szkło w drobny mak. A jeszcze ciężej było sobie wyobrazić, że to jeszcze nie jest limit życiowych upokorzeń.

Hyuuga zamierzał wycisnąć z tego tyle, ile się dało, by już nigdy przenigdy nie doświadczyć czegoś podobnego, by już zawsze pamiętać, że marzenia są dla głupców i nie ma znaczenia, ile się starasz i jak bardzo coś kochasz – na końcu i tak przegrasz. Blond włosy, które widział codziennie w lustrze, miały mu o tym nieustannie przypominać, wciąż i wciąż, niczym kara za naiwne myślenie, że ktoś inny niż urodzeni wygrani mogą się poważyć na próbę sięgnięcia po zwycięstwo. Przestały go wzruszać kpiny i żarty z powodu tego okropnego koloru. Zaciskał zęby, bo to miało być jego karą, a zarazem liczył, że w końcu wyczerpie swój życiowy limit upokorzeń.

Co więcej, Hyuuga naiwnie wierzył, że życie jest takie proste, że ot tak pozwoli mu się nurzać w tym jego bajorze pokonanych, gdzie miał święty spokój i mógł się wyłączyć na wszelkie próby, starania i nadzieje, gdzie mógł pamiętać, jak smakuje przegrana i już nigdy więcej nie marzyć.

.

_idź wyprostowany wśród tych co na kolanach_

_wśród odwróconych plecami i obalonych w proch_

.

Nazywał się Kiyoshi Teppei i był najbardziej wkurzającą osobą, jaką Hyuuga kiedykolwiek spotkał. Czasami człowiek ma „nieprzyjemność" spotkać osoby, których nigdy nie miałby ochoty poznać. A już zwłaszcza nie wtedy, gdy całkowicie i totalnie nurza się w swoim dekadentyzmie i ani myśli z niego wychodzić.

Kiyoshi Teppei był zaprzeczeniem wszystkiego, co aktualnie reprezentował sobą Hyuuga. Pełen siły, nadziei i optymizmu, mierził Hyuugę, jak tylko człowieka może denerwować upierdliwy komar swoim bzyczeniem, gdy ten tak bardzo pragnie usnąć. Niestety, problem tkwił w tym, iż Kiyoshi ani myślał przypominać rozmiarem komara i nie było szans, by po prostu łatwo i przyjemnie pozbyć się go za pomocą gazety lub kapcia. Teppei był wielkoludem z ogromnymi rękami i generalnie był… po prostu stworzony do grania w kosza, nie było się co czarować. A do tego miał to coś, ten nieuchwytny błysk w oku, tę postawę, która jasno mówiła, że właśnie na drodze Hyuugi stanął Zwycięzca. Nie był zwykłym, szarym, pracującym na swoje osiągnięcia zawodnikiem, lecz Zwycięzcą, tym kimś, komu Matka Natura i stary poczciwy Los z upodobaniem ofiarowali drogę w chwale.

Hyuuga musiał być szczery sam ze sobą – Teppei był mu solą w oku. I to nawet nie chodziło o niego samego, ale o to, że budził zazdrość. Zazdrość o to wszystko, co miał, a o czym Junpei nie chciał już myśleć i tego pragnąć. Nie wtedy, gdy już się z tym pogodził, nie wtedy, gdy już przyzwyczaił się do swojego miejsca w loży przegranych, nie wtedy, gdy tak bardzo tęsknił za koszem, że wszystko, co go otaczało oraz całe życie było jedną, wielką przerażającą nudą…

_Żelazne Serce Kiyoshi_…

Teppei wiedział. Teppei wiedział zbyt wiele i zbyt łatwo można było ulec aurze Zwycięzcy, którą wokół siebie rozsiewał. Zbyt dobrze wiedział, jak to jest kochać coś tak bardzo, że nadawało życiu sens, jak to jest czuć nieustanną gorycz wywołaną tym, co najbliższe. A najgorsze, że wiedział, a mimo trwał w tym. Nie rejterował, nie odpuszczał… Żelazne Serce Kiyoshi miał doprawdy serce ze stali, które rozumiało wszystko, chociaż Hyuuga tak bardzo pragnął, by nie rozumiało. By nikt nie próbował go wyciągnąć z tego, w czym tkwił, w czym się pogrążał i z czym się pogodził. By nikt więcej nie rozpalał w nim głupiej nadziei, pragnienia zwycięstwa… Nie w nim, stworzonym by przegrywać.

A jednak tkwiło to w nim nadal, głęboko, zagłuszane, ale było.

Czuł to każdego mijającego dnia, w każdej nudnej minucie mijającego życia, czuł to jak szpilkę wbitą w tył głowy. Ale nie miał odwagi niczego z tym robić, nie miał siły, by się do tego przyznać, a już zwłaszcza, by wstać i iść, wiernie za swoimi pragnieniami. Nie mógł i nie potrafił, dopóki na tej jego przeklętej drodze nie stanął ten cholerny Kiyoshi, tak podobny a zarazem tak inni, lepszy, silniejszy, mocniejszy niż on, tchórz – Hyuuga Junpei. I choć uważał, iż zwykły, pracujący ciężko człowiek nigdy nie będzie w stanie sięgnąć chociaż pięt utalentowanych geniuszy, to przy Kiyoshim to wszystko przestawało być tak prawdziwe. Dziwnym, magicznym sposobem myśl o zwycięstwie nie była taka nierealna, stawała się wyraźna, jakby osiągalna, tylko na wyciagnięcie ręki. Jakby wystarczyło tylko wyciągnąć dłoń, wstać z kolan i iść po zwycięstwo, drogą wiodącą ku chwały, otwartą dla każdego, kto tylko pragnie walczyć i zwyciężyć, nie grać – tylko wygrać.

* * *

_Zarówno tytuł jak i cytaty pochodzą od Zbigniewa Herberta „Przesłanie Pana Cogito"_


End file.
